newcayomfandomcom-20200214-history
Highest Summer Openings
Highest Summer Openings #Avarice - 181,832,859 (Year 6) #Starcraft Fury of the Swarm - 157,651,348 (Year 5) #Salvation - 155,012,086 (Year 3) #Justice League - 154,723,596 (Year 7) #Call of Duty: Eye of the Storm - 130,472,988 (Year 7) #Genesis - 117,896,722 (Year 3) #Call of Duty: Of Their Own Accord - 113,234,789 (Year 4) #Nirvana - 112,606,342 (Year 4) #Apocalypse - 110,547,382 (Year 1) #Warcraft: The Cataclysm - 106,893,932 (Year 5) #The 39 Clues: The Sword Thief - 94,780,074 (Year 7) #Call of Duty - 94,026,467 (Year 1) #Rivals: The Abyss - 88,478,128 (Year 4) #Hindenburg - 88,229,465 (Year 5) #Bioshock - 83,479,805 (Year 6) #Vesta - 82,456,880 (Year 1) #Our City - 80,164,761 (Year 4) #Spark: Ignition - 78,512,269 (Year 7) #Interconnected: Culmination - 77,879,159 (Year 3) #Mysteries of the Beyond - 72,309,817 (Year 6) #Divisions - 72,228,652 (Year 4) #Interconnected - 71,684,036 (Year 1) #The Last Six - 69,125,003 (Year 4) #Voyage to Atlantis - 68,799,146 (Year 3) #Starcraft - 68,601,548 (Year 2) #Next Dimension - 65,293,454 (Year 5) #The Stuff of Legend: Into the Dark - 64,759,872 (Year 6) #Last Ditch Effort - 63,471,882 (Year 6) #Karate Kong - 63,268,105 (Year 3) #The Flash - 62,437,583 (Year 4) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Giant Spider - 61,430,885 (Year 6) #Barbarians - 61,304,356 (Year 2) #Sir Thimes Time - 60,449,837 (Year 6) #Martian Manhunter - 59,279,440 (Year 4) #LucIId - 58,723,195 (Year 7) #Aquaman - 58,421,338 (Year 6) #Fable - 57,876,075 (Year 3) #Rivals - 57,636,799 (Year 2) #8AM - 55,933,103 (Year 3) #The 39 Clues: Maze of Bones - 55,713,623 (Year 5) #Comedians - 55,559,324 (Year 4) #Ag3nts - 54,051,106 (Year 3) #The Cloud - 52,507,859 (Year 6) #Sitting Ducks - 52,271,600 (Year 1) #The Walker Chronicles - 51,987,610 (Year 3) #Booster Gold - 51,934,792 (Year 4) #Father's Quake - 51,579,653 (Year 2) #Wonder Woman - 51,122,008 (Year 6) #U.S.S. Seawolf - 50,977,362 (Year 2) #After Doomsday - 50,178,284 (Year 1) #Ant-Man - 49,290,926 (Year 2) #Bobby - 49,018,087 (Year 3) #Amulet - 48,710,227 (Year 7) #New World Chronicles: His Story - 47,600,189 (Year 2) #Giant Spiders 2 - 47,588,239 (Year 5) #Chris Smith and the Island of Dinosaurs - 47,539,157 (Year 5) #The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien - 46,920,884 (Year 2) #Lucid - 46,628,193 (Year 5) #Fairylight - 46,447,090 (Year 1) #Alien-Nation - 46,388,928 (Year 1) #The Coming Storm - 46,064,130 (Year 3) #The Adventures of the Cosmos - 45,255,968 (Year 2) #Plastic-Man - 44,927,238 (Year 5) #Kill That Director! - 44,533,164 (Year 3) #Secret of Mana - 44,461,572 (Year 1) #Shark Mutiny - 44,227,309 (Year 5) #Chrysalids - 43,816,754 (Year 1) #Trade Haters - 43,213,647 (Year 2) #Giant Spiders - 42,452,307 (Year 4) #Summer Wars - 42,337,249 (Year 5) #The Golden Bird - 42,207,339 (Year 6) #Marathon Men - 42,124,940 (Year 2) #The Blue Belt - 41,852,693 (Year 7) #Stories from Eden - 41,598,206 (Year 5) #Life After Death - 41,563,912 (Year 7) #The Dark Victorian - 41,563,187 (Year 1) #A Wrinkle in Time - 39,871,041 (Year 3) #Once Upon a Mattress - 39,110,533 (Year 4) #Espionage Project - 39,025,389 (Year 5) #The Few - 38,892,856 (Year 2) #House of the Scorpion - 38,457,911 (Year 5) #Vengeance - 38,800,652 (Year 2) #Truth and Love - 38,702,697 (Year 3) #Reality Shift - 38,210,597 (Year 7) #Birds of a Feather - 37,672,138 (Year 1) #Day of the Destructor - 36,574,860 (Year 1) #Burnout: Takedown - 36,571,833 (Year 6) #Legend of the Red Dragon - 35,851,281 (Year 3) #Wicked - 35,529,833 (Year 6) #Portal - 35,472,803 (Year 6) #Hired Guns - 34,867,313 (Year 1) #Double Chromosome - 34,102,466 (Year 5) #Subway Nest - 34,051,861 (Year 2) #Wrinkle in Time: A Wind in the Door - 33,472,821 (Year 6) #Shiverin' Gulch - 33,168,496 (Year 5) #Spark - 32,789,119 (Year 4) #Tyler Perry`s Madea Mother`s Day - 32,001,875 (Year 3) #Miserable Fans - 31,720,158 (Year 7) #The Ultimate Race - 30,706,883 (Year 1) #Guardians of the Internet - 30,191,028 (Year 6) #Blue Beetle - 30,153,845 (Year 5)